Abuse Is Not Victorious
by PeacanaRose448
Summary: This story is about Tori is getting abues by her boyfriend Oliver Daniels but is afraid to tell anyone. This leads to a tragedy that cant be fixed. Almost like 'No one would tell'.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story!

It was a crazy, loud , and busy day at Hollywood Arts High school.

''Hey Tori! '' ''Hi Andre! '' What`s up! ''Nothing I am just a little jittery because my date with Oliver Daniels is tonight.''''Oh because you have been acting jittery lately,people just thought you drank to much coffee''. Hey Andre, what time is it? Tori asked.''A quarter to four.I gotta leave now and get ready for my date it`s at 6:30.'' Tori said excitedly. Tori grabbed her bag and ran out. ''Well, I got nothing else to do.'' Andre said boredly.

Tori`s House

Tori was picking out different dresses. ''No, no, hey, no!'' What am I gonna wear on my date? Finally Tori found the perfect dress. It was a red,silk, short, night dress almost the same color as her best friend Cat`s hair. ''Perfect, I hope Oliver likes it.'' Tori put on the dress , than put on black high heels, then took the rollers out her hair and put her mom`s lucky pin in her hair. ''I bet Oliver will like it!'' Tori walked downstairs to show her mom and Trina. ''Sweetie, you look beautiful, her mom said nicely. ''DING-DONG'' The bell went. Tori opened the door and there stood Oliver in a tuxedo. Hey! Hey, Tori you look beautiful.'' Oliver said . ''You ready to go? Yeah.''

At restaraunt

Wow this food is great!'' Tori said. I know''. So what made you ask me out? Tori asked. ''Well I really thought you were preety and I wanted to get to know you a little better, Oliver answered.'' That is really sweet.'' Tori said. And they finished and talking eating as the night went on.

At lunch the next day

''Sooo, Tori arent you going to tell us about your date with Oliver Daniels the senior, Cat said excitedly. ''Well its like any other date we ate, talked, and we talked about our life, Tori said.'' Tori, come on tell the truth! ''Ok it was like the best date ever, even though we were seeing each other before that date this one was great the way he talked and his way with words, I was hypnotized, Tori said passionately.'' ''In fact, were going to the movies tonight.'' ''Tori you have been spending so much time with Oliver, Andre said. ''The only reason is because ever since we started dating he never took me somewhere really romantic when we started dating.'' ''Well, anyway before you go to the movies can you help me with a music project, Andre asked. I cant I gotta meet Oliver soon, actually right now I gotta go, Tori said. Tori got up and walked away.

At the lockers

''Hey where were you? Oliver asked madly. I was at lunch sorry I lost track of time, can you forgive me? Tori asked sweetly. No! Oliver slapped Tori and pushed her to the lockers. Oww! Oliver dont you think your making a big deal out of this? Tori said sadly. Oliver pulled Tori up. ''When I tell you to be somewhere on time I mean it! Oliver slapped Tori again ''Ok , Tori answered. ''I love you and I am sorry, Oliver said. I love you to, Tori said sadly. Oliver kissed Tori and left. Tori wiped her eyes and walked away.

This is my first abuse story so dont be judgemental but tell me what I need to work on and if it is good. And stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 and this part has more abuse.

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, and hot at Hollywood Arts. Tori , and Andre were sitting by the steps talking.

''So Andre I always wanted to know what ''chiz'' is , so what is it? Tori asked. '' I think its a german sausage''. Andre answered. '' Thanks cause I have always wanted to know''. Tori said. ''Oh yeah thanks for making time to help me with my music project''. Andre said. Andre hugged Tori. ''Your welcome''. Then Oliver came over. ''Tori we got to go''. Oliver said. ''Where?'' ''Just come.'' Oliver said. ''He pulled Tori`s hand to go to the janitor`s closet. ''Oliver why are we , AHH! Before Tori could finish the sentence Oliver pushed Tori to the wall. '' What did I do?'' Tori said sadly. ''What were you doing hugging that guy? he said madly. '' We were just friends and you know that but he just hugged me cause I helped him with his music project, Tori said wiping her face. Oliver slapped Tori again. '' And how come you didnt tell me ?' Im sorry I won`t do it kissed and hugged Tori walked out the closet. Tori got up and walked out of the closet with a bruised face.

At Tori`s House

Tori looked in the mirror. Her back was hurting. Her face was bruised. She wanted to escape but she just couldnt. Tori walked back to her room and layed on her bed. ''Ring-Ring-Ring-Ring! It was her phone Oliver was calling her. She ignored the call but the only thing she couldnt ignore is the pain. Ring - Ring her phone went again. It was Cat. ''Hello.'' ''Hey Tori, we need to go shopping for some clothes for the 70`s dance and so we can upgrade your look, Cat said excitedly. ''I can`t and what is wrong with my looks?! ''Nothing but I will be by your house in 10 minutes be ready.''Well I guess I am going shopping, Tori said sarcasticly. Tori put on some clothes and makeup to cover her face. Then she left.

At clothing store

'' Tori try this mini skirt and cute shirt on, Cat said. Tori took her shirt off. ''Ah Tori what happened to your back? Cat asked. ''Nothing! Tori tell the truth. '' Its probably from me laying on it''. ''And what were you doing laying on your back. Tori made a face at Cat. ''You didnt! ''I did,it was just great the way he held me for the longest time, Tori said sweetly. ''Anyway try this mini skirt on, Cat did what she was told. Now you will look preety tommorow and for the 70`s dance.

At school the next day

Tori walked into the school with her new clothes on to her locker. Everyone was staring at her because they never seen her look this way before. Later that day at Oliver`s wrestling practice. The boys were talking. When one of the boys said something about Tori. ''Hey Daniels you girlfriend Tori is looking hot today, one of the wrestlers said. ''What did you say? Oliver said madly.'' Tori she has a short skirt on and a nice shirt she looks cute today, the wrestler said. After practice Oliver went up to Tori and slammed her locker door shut.'' Put these shorts on now! ''Why? ''What is this wearing these clothes to school, Oliver said madly. ''Me and Cat went shopping so I could look good for you, Tori said. '' Just put these on now! Oliver left. Tori followed Oliver to practice and kept telling him sorry. ''Im sorry Oliver I really am! Will you just leave me alone! He pushed Tori to the wall. Ahhh! The gym coach came out. ''Daniels what is going on here! ''Nothing coach she fell''! ''Right sweetie!' Yeah I just fell , Tori said. He helped Tori up. He kissed Tori and walked away.

Stay tuned for chapter 3 and this is based off of no one would tell. Except she might not die.


End file.
